Hoodie
by Solangelo Love XOXO
Summary: Will and Nico are hanging out on a cold November day.


**Since it's only the middle of November and it's snowing where I am, I feel the need to write this. Hope you like it!**

Nico woke up. It was about 11 a.m. on a cold November morning. The short Italian boy rolled out of bed and went to take a hot shower. Then he got dressed in a dark grey long-sleeve shirt, black jeans, and black converse.

Deciding that A) It was too cold and B) He was far too lazy to walk, Nico decided to shadow travel to breakfast. He landed right at the entrance of the dining pavilion and quickly entered. He grabbed some pancakes, bacon, and chocolate milk and headed for his table.

He sat down his food and dug in. It wasn't until he took a bite that he realized the pancakes were chocolate chip. Nico smiled as he ate.

"Don't choke," a joking voice came from behind him.

Nico turned around to see his friends Jason Grace and Percy Jackson.

"Shut up, Jason," Nico grumbled, still having food in his mouth.

"Didn't anyone telling you talking with your mouth full was rude?" Percy chuckled teasingly.

"I know it's rude. That's why I did it to you two," the young boy smirked.

"Ha ha," Percy said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Then Jason's eyes widened, looking past Nico. He nudged Percy and pointed. Percy got the same expression as Jason.

"We gotta' go," Percy stated mischievously.

"See ya, Nico," Jason winked as they walked away.

Nico shook his head, muttering how weird his friends were. He turned around to be met with the baby blue eyes that belonged to none other than Will Solace.

"Morning, Sunshine," Nico greeted cheery enough for being a child of Hades.

"Whoa, someone's in a good mood," Will mused, smirking.

"Just got enough sleep last night and some good breakfast today," Nico smiled.

"Awesome," Will replied.

Nico kept shoving pieces of bacon and pancake in his mouth. Finally, he finished what was on his plate. He was about to get up when Will spoke.

"Hey, Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna' hang out?"

"When?"

"Like…now?"

Nico smiled.

"Yeah, just hold on a sec," Nico put his head down to move his hair in front of his face so Will couldn't see the rent tint they had.

He quickly ran over to Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper. He sat down next to Annabeth.

"Hey, Nico," Annabeth smiled.

"What's up?" Piper asked.

"Nothing, just about to go hang out with Will," Nico half smiled.

Jason and Percy shared an evil look.

"Be good," Jason stated.

"Make good choices," Percy added.

Before they could go on, Piper and Annabeth covered their boyfriends' mouths.

"Go while you still can," Annabeth smiled at him.

The three of them shared a laugh before Nico ran over to Will.

"Hey, Nico, ready to go?" Will asked as he approached.

Nico smiled and nodded. They walked. Will led Nico to the Apollo cabin.

"I just have to grab a hoodie, I'll be back," Will informed as he ran into the cabin.

Nico stood there less than a minute before Will returned. Nico almost had to laugh at Will's hoodie. It was the same shade of orange as the camp shirts and it had a bright yellow sun in the center of the chest. To make things better, the sun had on black sun glasses. He let a chuckle escape.

"What's funny?" Will asked.

"Your hoodie! It's ridiculously predictable," Nico couldn't help laughing.

Will just shrugged and they continued walking.

"Where are we going?" Nico questioned.

"There's this clearing a little ways back in the woods. I was thinking there, if you're okay with it," Will told him.

"Sound cool," was Nico's reply.

After another few minutes, they finally reached the clearing. There was just an open field with grass. Will walked into the middle of it and sat. Nico followed his actions. He was sort of nervous, so he started picking the grass.

"What's your favorite song?" Will suddenly asked.

"Do you mean from the 1930's or now?"

"Now, so I might actual know it."

They both laughed.

"Um… I don't know. Probably anything by Imagine Dragons or maybe _"Top of the World"_ by Greek Fire. They're both pretty good.

"Oh, I like that song!" Will exclaimed, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"I like Fall Out Boy, Imagine Dragons, Panic! At the Disco, and stuff like that. I don't like a lot of songs on the radio, but I'm a sucker for _"Am I Wrong" _by Nico and Vinz," Will said.

"Me too, I really like that song," he agreed.

"Whoa, shocker." Will stated.

"What?" Nico requested.

"You and I have similar taste in music. I'm a child of Apollo, the Sun God. You're a child of Hades, the Lord of the Dead. I thought we were supposed to be, like, polar opposites."

Nico just shrugged.

"Blue or green?" Will asked.

"Hm… blue," Nico answered.

"Chicken or fish?"

"Chicken."

"Cookies or ice cream?"

"Ice cream."

"Favorite flavor?"

"Chocolate or cookie dough."

"Zeus or Poseidon?"

"Poseidon."

"Why?"

"Zeus killed my mom," Nico frowned.

"…Oh," Will muttered. "Sorry."

"It's fine," one corner of Nico's mouth turned upward to make a half smile.

"Okay," Will smiled back.

His smile slowly turned into a smirk.

"What, Solace?" Nico asked, looking slightly worried.

"I have a question, but you have to promise on the Styx you'll answer it. And you have to be 100% honest."

"And how will you know if I'm lying or not?"

"My dad, Apollo, is also the God of Truth," Will smiled evilly.

"Damn honesty," Nico muttered under his breath. "Okay, I swear on the River of Styx I'll answer your question."

Will was about to ask the question when a gust of cold air came across them and Nico shuddered.

"This isn't the question, but are you cold?"

Nico nodded, rubbing his hands up and down his arms to warm them. Will starting pull off his hoodie.

"What are you doing, Will?"

"Giving you my hoodie," he replied.

Nico opened his mouth to protest when Will cut him off.

"Doctor's orders."

Nico closed his mouth, knowing it was futile to argue at this point. He reluctantly took the hoodie with the-now ironic- sun smiley face on it. Will started laughing. Nico glared at him. Will took his phone out and took a picture of Nico in his hoodie, glaring at him.

"Show that picture to _no one_," Nico threatened.

Will threw his hands up.

"I promise on the Styx, I won't show anyone."

"Good."

"Speaking of the Styx, I still need to ask you the question."

"Go on," Nico urged.

"Who was your first crush?"

_'__OH GODS!' _was Nico's first thought.

"Oh… uh…"

"You promised you would answer."

"Peredjk," he mumbled, looking at the ground.

"What?" Will squinted to hear him.

"Percjldafn," he said again.

"Coherent English, di Angelo."

"Percy," he finally managed to squeak out as he threw the hood up on Will's hoodie and buried his head in his hands.

"You had a crush on Percy? That means you're…" Will trailed off.

Nico nodded; face still covered by his hands, which were covered by the hoodie sleeves because Will's hoodie was a good 3 sizes too big for him. He couldn't see Will grinning at him.

"Okay," Will said.

"Okay? You're okay with it?" Nico asked, genuinely shocked.

"Yeah, I mean, this is the 21st Century. If it's okay for Justin Bieber to cell CDs for money, it's okay for people to be gay. This isn't the 1930's," Will winked at him.

Nico tittered.

"So…" Nico prompted. "Who was your first crush?"

Will gave him a look like Nico had gone crazy.

"It's only fair," Nico stated.

Will sighed.

"Fine, my first crush was actually you," Will smiled nervously.

Nico's jaw hit the ground.

"You what?"

"I have a crush on you."

"Me? Like me?"

Nico was so stunned at the fact that someone could have a crush on you.

"I, Will Solace, have a crush on you, Nico di Angelo."

Nico was still gaping, wide –eyed at the boy.

"Please say something before I actually throw up," Will almost begged.

Nico closed his mouth, trying to compose himself.

"Okay, you have a crush on me," Nico said the words aloud.

After saying it, he started breaking out in a grin.

"You have a crush on me," Nico said excitedly.

Will nodded, blushing.

"YES!" Nico celebrated as he lay on his back and started flailing his legs in the air.

After a few seconds, he sat back up to face Will. He was beaming.

"Does that mean you like me?" Will questioned, laughing.

Nico nodded, his face still stuck in a wide smile.

Will's eyes brightened. He was so excited, without thinking; he leaned over and kissed Nico on the lips. He pulled back after a few seconds. Nico got a blank stare as he touched his lips. A blush spread onto Nico's cheeks. He looked down and then back up at Will as the blush started to fade. He met Will's eyes and they smiled at each other. Will leaned over and kissed Nico again. This one lasted a few seconds longer than the first.

A little while later Will started to notice the sun going down. He figured they'd missed dinner. Neither of them really cared, though. Will decided they should probably return to camp.

Nico was leaning his head back on Will's shoulder. Nico was sitting in his lap. Will had his arms hooked around Nico's waist.

"We should start heading back to camp," he whispered into Nico's ear.

Nico sighed and stood up. Will followed him. He took Nico's hand and they started walking back to camp.

Percy was the first one to see Will and Nico as they came back into the camp. He clamped a hand over his mouth and furiously slapped Jason, who was facing the other way. He pointed to the boys once he had Jason's attention.

"They're holding hands!" Percy squealed.

"And Nico's wearing his hoodie!" Jason squawked.

Percy and Jason started having fangirl attacks. They saw the 2 boys walking to the Hades cabin. It was a few minutes until it was time for everyone to go to their cabins for the night. Percy and Jason decided following Will and Nico was more important than their curfew.

Will and Nico walked hand-in-hand the entire way to the cabin. When they got there, Percy and Jason hid so they wouldn't see them. They turned to face each other and locked their free hands together. They exchanged some words. They could see Will and Nico smiling at each other and Nico having a slight blush on his cheeks. What happened next nearly shocked Jason and Percy to death.

Will leaned down and kissed Nico. Nico melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Will's torso. Will arms locked around Nico's waist. Nearly 30 seconds later, the boys broke apart and Will giddily skipped to the Apollo cabin.

***In front of the Hades cabin with Will & Nico***

"Thanks for inviting me today, it was fun," Nico smiled.

"No problem," Will chuckled back.

"Do you want your hoodie back?"

"Keep it."

Will winked and Nico giggled. The Will kissed him.

***Back with Percy and Jason***

After Will and Nico were in their cabins, Jason and Percy sprinted to the Aphrodite and Athena cabins. When they got to the Athena cabin, they dragged Annabeth to the Aphrodite cabin. Once they were at the Aphrodite cabin, Percy and Jason started gushing about "Solangelo" and "Will and Nico finally getting together" and their "OTP"

Annabeth and Piper were amused with the boys' excitement, but happy for Nico and Will. The rest of the Aphrodite cabin listened intently as the boys told them about the camp's new ship.


End file.
